Aimless Wandering
by CrapPishh
Summary: Witten in response to the comments I received about needing to write something funny to counter the angsty streak I've been in recently. First attempt at a parody of MotF.


I wrote this in response to the feedback I got about my recent angst streak. Write something funny? Alright then. (:

Here goes my first attempt at writing a parody of Memories of the Forgotten. If I feel like it, I'll pen more of the sort.

As usual, read, review, and enjoy! :D

* * *

"Crap, we're lost again!" the orange-haired dragon knight exclaimed, stabbing the pointed end of his Pinaka into the ground in a fit of rage.

'No, we're not lost. We're just…" the hermit decked in blue started, voice trailing off as he pondered about a suitable word that he could use to complete the sentence.

"Lost," his twin, dressed in an identical black outfit finished for him, smiling innocently at the fuming knight. "Oops?"

"First, it was his fault," the latter complained, pointing at the fire mage who had just appeared behind him, holding a glass of lemonade, before continuing, "now it's you two!" He then made some weird hand actions all while expressing a look of constipation on his face, before turning towards the above-mentioned fire mage.

"Hey, where'd you get the lemonade?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, sipping it coolly. "I was walking in the forest and thought, it'd be a good time for lemonade, and suddenly, it appeared in my hand."

"Right…" the flustered dragon knight narrowed his eyebrows as he nodded his head. "I totally believe you. But the fact is: we're still lost!"

"Oh, give it a break," the other dragon knight, Luke, stepped in, balancing a laptop in his hand as Ari and Tricia followed closely behind him, peering closely at the screen.

"What are you two doing? And where did you get that laptop?" the accused mage questioned, suspiciously, walking towards them.

"We're reading _An Enlightening Conversation,_ by Kal Ancalas. It's a parody about _Revolt of the Archers_, about what happens when characters have conversations with their creators," the priest answered, enlisting her gift of selective hearing by choosing to only answer one of the two questions posed to her.

"Can we read too?" Ricky piped up, leaning over, eager to change the topic.

"Sure," Luke responded, gesturing for all to take a look.

"Speaking of which, we all should talk to our creator too!" Tricia demanded, when they all had finished reading.

"Yes, you called?" Priest Nic asked wearily, appearing in front of them, holding her own laptop.

"Now where did you come from?" Xavier prodded.

"Well, I was at the KFC on Pluto, enjoying my mass MSN conversation with Chief, Ccw, EncantadorTirano and Nimajneb, and the next thing I know, I find myself standing here," she responded, laughing as she typed something into her laptop, before a look of irritation etched itself on her face. "Darn it, I disconnected… again. And I haven't finished my cheese fries yet!"

The team looked at each other, and began bombarding her with a barrage of questions.

"What kind of name is Ari, anyway? It sounds so gay!"

"Why is my name 'Luke'? I want a kickass foreign name like EncatadorTirano!"

"I like soft toys, and I don't bite, so why am I the one with an attitude problem?"

"We've been wandering aimlessly in this forest for about 2 months already! When are we finally going to get to kick some Salvation butt?"

"We don't even like each other that much, so why do we have to been twins? And why hermits too, of all jobs? Can't we be dragon knights or something?"

"Can't we have any action in here? It's so boring! I mean, I know I'm supposed to be a traitor-"

The last statement generated some raised eyebrows and curious stares from the others, and the speaker immediately changed the subject.

"Uhh, nice day, isn't it?" he said, a little too quickly, looking up the dark canopy, which gave the area an overcast look, a far cry from the nice day he was talking about.

Priest Nic shook her head before addressing their concerns.

"Now, now, even if you did see the script I planned out already, I'd rather you not spoil the story for them. After all someone is going to die at the end of it…" she paused, amused at the befuddled expressions plastered on the characters' faces as they heard her speech.

"Ari, don't you pay attention to your dreams? I wrote them for a reason, you know? You'll know everything in due time. And yes, although I've penned the plot, for some reason, I'm just dying to see a miracle: I'm waiting for my computer to magically type out the next chapter for me. As for you two," Priest Nic continued, eying them sternly, "be grateful for your skills, or I'll revert you two to mere beginners in the last chapter. Hmm, maybe reducing you guys into ashes would be more fun though…"

"Hey, what about my new kickass name?"

"Wow, look at the time," she replied, half-heartedly, glancing at the imaginary watch on her wrist. "Time to go, writing calls."

"Wait a minute, this means we aren't considered anything worth writing?"

"Well, I'm just trying to please those that asked me to write something funny, instead of the angst I've been penning recently."

"Who asked you to get all emo and stuff about your-"

"Say another word, and I'll make sure you never speak again," the creator threatened, holding up a monster transformation crystal that she had just fished out from her bag. "Hmm, wait; I need this for my next oneshot, so I can't use it now."

"What are you writing now? Another random crap oneshot that involves megaphones, marshmallows, and mushroom transformation crystals?" Kevin scoffed, jokingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she retorted, much to his surprise. "Okay, I really need to go now. After this interesting conference here, I've decided to rewrite the script, and maybe kill off someone's who been a real pain in the neck here. Expect to remain in this forest for a while longer, guys."

Winking at the open-mouthed dragon knight, she cheerfully mounted her hog and made her getaway, waving in return at the characters, save one who was desperately trying to pull his weapon out of the dirt, but to no avail.

"Uhh, guys, anyone wana lend me a hand here?"


End file.
